


Make me

by WhenAngelsFall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bratty Stiles, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Dom Derek Hale, Eternal Sterek, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Possessive Derek, Possessive Sex, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Under-negotiated Kink, i might have missed tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenAngelsFall/pseuds/WhenAngelsFall
Summary: Derek and Stiles argument escalates from foreplay into sex:"EAT MY ASS, DEREK!""SUCK MY DICK STILINSKI""I would Derek but i'm allergic to shrimp"Or when i saw a post on incorrectsterekquotes and took it as a prompt and ran with it
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 233





	Make me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this started out as an RP in discord. I've cleaned it up and edited it. A special mention to BedlamAtDawn for some great input/ ideas.
> 
> Also... I smutted and it made me blush. But I did it
> 
> Not beta read so if you notice mistakes, let me know.

Isaac walked into the pack house and quickly found Erica in the den watching TV with the sound off. 

"What's with the TV being on mut-" his question cut off by loud yelling coming from the kitchen.    
  


"EAT MY ASS, DEREK!" 

"SUCK MY DICK STILINSKI"   


"I would  _ Derek _ but i'm allergic to shrimp"

Followed by a loud crash.

  
"Really,? How can they claim their fights aren't foreplay?! I wanna go and see what that crash was, but i also don't want to find them fucking"    
  
The curly hair beta sat down next to Erica taking the remote off her and turning the sound up to hide the grunting heard from the other side of the house.   
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"EAT MY ASS, DEREK!"    
  


"SUCK MY DICK STILINSKI"    
  


"I would  _ Derek _ but i'm allergic to shrimp" It wasn't his best come back but Stiles couldn't even remember what they were fighting about, his brain stuck on the thought of Derek actually eating his ass.    
  
Derek lunged at the skinny human in front of him , tackling him and pinning him to the ground. He pushed in close to him. "Really, you want to go there? I can show you how not shrimp like I am Stiles." He rolled his hips pushing down harder on each word. "I'm. An. Alpha."    
  
Stiles shuddered, "Fine Alpha. Show me what you've got."   
  
Derek rolled off Stiles and quickly threw him over his shoulder, he was aware that others were in the house but made his way to his sound proofed room to teach the mouthy human just how to really use his mouth.

Stiles yelped as he was lifted up "Wait, are we really? Did it  _ FINALLY _ work?" 

"Shut. UP. Stiles! Save that mouth of yours, you're going to need the strength for what I have planned.  
  
Stiles kept his mouth shut like he was told but fist pumped behind Derek's back, six months he'd been goading the alpha and finally he was getting what he wanted. He was so happy that he chose to ignore the emasculating feeling from being carried and chose to instead enjoy the view of the Alpha’s glorious ass bouncing in front of his face with each step.

The shift in Dereks attitude shocked Stiles slightly but he didn’t hate it as Derek roughly deposited Stiles on his bed and kicked the door closed with a slam, stalking toward the younger man.    
In all the years that he'd known Derek, he'd never felt more like prey.   
  


"Clothes off." Derek demanded, a slight flash of red around his eyes. "You won't like it if I have to ask again."    
  
Stiles thought he was playing along. "Why? Big bad going to  _ Punish _ me if I don't?"    
  
Derek growled, "I'm not playing around Stiles, you want this? You follow my rules. You are mine in this room. You can be snarky and be as mouthy as you want out there, but in here? You. Are. Mine. I'll do what I want with you. If you can't do that, leave. Now." The Alpha gestured towards the door, giving Stiles one last choice.   
  
Stiles set his jaw and nodded, slowly standing up from the bed. He felt a spike of nervousness go through him, Derek must have sensed it because his nostrils flared. As Stiles stripped, Derek was pleasantly surprised to see that Stiles had grown into his frame, the years away at school had been good to him, he'd filled out in all the right places. He kept eye contact with the Alpha as he removed his shirt and stepped out of his pants. Turning around Stiles bent over to remove his socks, Derek took note that Stiles  _ REALLY _ had filled out nicely and couldn't wait to sink his teeth into that ass.

Stiles turned back around to face the alpha, moving to cross his arms over himself.   
  
“No.” Derek started Stiles with his sharp tone crossing the room and crowding close to him. Derek gripped Stiles’ delicate human wrists in his big wolf hands and squeezed what was gently for him, but might have been hard enough to bruise the fragile man. “You do not cover what is mine.” Derek growled in his ear.

Using the grip that Derek held on the smaller man, he spun him around so he had his back to Derek's chest, before pushing him forward onto the bed.    
  


Still fully clothed, Derek pressed into the line of Stiles naked body and bit his ear harshly before pulling away and placing little nips down his neck.    
  


Stiles twisted his head to try and catch the other man's lips. Stiles wasn't really shy when it came to his body or sex but having the other man fully clothed over him, without even kissing yet made him feel oddly vulnerable and exposed. 

Derek moved his head back out of reach, "You're new to how I do this Stiles, so i'll let that slide. You get what I give you, you do what I tell you but you can cum when you need to. "Now be good, or I will have to punish you" 

A shiver went through Stiles, he sort of liked the thought of it, but wasn’t sure what sort of punishment, this made him a little apprehensive, but he didn’t want to ask and break the delicate balance they currently had. He took a deep breath to try and calm himself.

Derek started back at Stiles neck again, if you'd asked him half an hour ago what his favorite part of Stiles was, he would have said neck, but now pulling back from placing the little sharp bites at Stiles hairline, looking down at the long span of his body, his mouth watered as his eyes were once again drawn to Stiles plush ass.    
  
"Now, stay still and remember what I said. You can cum whenever you like, the louder the better.  _ BUT _ it must be by my touch only, if you touch yourself  **without** my permission there will be consequences. We'll go slow and I'll be nice today but we will have a conversation about this. First infraction, you'll get five spanks, second infraction ten. Piss me off, you don't  _ get _ to cum. We clear Stiles?" Derek had inched closer to Stiles ass and now had both hands squeezing the cheeks together as he spoke, he was lisping a little as his fangs came out to play after smelling Stiles’ growing arousal.

Stiles felt his cheeks being roughly kneaded and bit back a moan, hearing the stutter of breath, Derek slapped down on Stiles' ass. Not as hard as he would have liked as they were let to talk limits, but enough to make a  _ twack _ as his hand made contact with skin and a hiss from the man under him. "I thought I told you the louder the better? I'll let this slide, but take this as your last warning." 

Derek half hoped that Stiles would step out of line, from just one hit his skin was already turning a wonderful pink and Derek couldn't wait to make him up more. 

Starting with the pink skin of Stiles' right cheek, Derek brought his lips down. Stiles was surprised at how gentle he was with the kiss based on how rough the other actions and movements had been. The light kisses felt nice, but they weren't enough, nor were they where he wanted them, Stiles started to move his hips slightly trying to guide Derek to his hole.

Normally Derek would have stopped the act right there and started with punishments, but he'd been waiting years to get his mouth on the man under him so wasn't going to deny himself a taste. Moving over to Stiles's core, Derek swiped his tongue in one long lick from the top of Stiles thighs all the way up his crack stopping at the bottom of his spine. 

They both moaned loudly, Stiles from the feeling and Derek from the undiluted taste that was just pure Stiles. Sweet and spicy at the same time.

"That's it baby, let me hear you." Derek rumbled then repeated the action. I need to get you ready, show you how much you need to stretch, hope you can fit it in."   
  


Stiles rolled his eyes, Derek clearly hadn't liked being called small but he was currently still fully clothed so Stiles still didn't fully know what he was in for.   
  


Derek gave him another lick before pulling back. "Stay where you are. I'm going to take off my clothes, you're going to then get me ready while I get you ready."   
  


Once Derek was naked, Stiles didn't even get a chance to admire the Alpha's body before he was once again manhandled into Derek's desired position, so that this time his face was hovering over what Stiles could admit was a pretty hefty dick and Stiles’ ass was in Derek's face.

Derek used his thumbs to spread Stiles wide open and leaned forward to deliver a filthy kiss to the hole. Stiles moaned, arched his back, pushing his ass back to Derek’s face even more in pleasure.

Derek pulled back "Get to it," Derek ordered. Coming back to himself, Stiles wrapped a hand around Derek's dick and held it in place as he began to tentatively lick along Derek's length.

“I said get to it!" Derek demands pushing his hips up. Stiles sucked Derek's head into his mouth and began to take more of him. "That's it, just like that." Derek moaned then dove back into Stiles ass.

Stiles moaned around Derek's dick, moving his mouth up and down, and jerking the base with his hand. Derek rumbled deep in his chest as he dove in, licking and sucking on Stiles' rim.

After what felt like minutes and hours at the same time, Stiles felt more probing as Derek inserted first one finger then two alongside his tongue. "Derek, Derek please, I'm ready. I need more." "You get what I give you." 

Derek growled, pulling his fingers out quickly and delivering 5 quick sharp slaps against Stiles' loosened rim. "Official strike one Stiles." Derek warned. 

Stiles whimpered as the pleasure he'd been feeling turned to pain. He wanted Derek to get on with it, his jaw was starting to ache, but that was what Derek wanted. To push Stiles, to use his mouth for something other than talking. He'd told him he'd need the strength in his mouth earlier. Wanting to move this along, but not wanting to get punished right now, Stiles thought back on the other stuff Derek had told him. 

Derek got back to it, eating and fingering Stiles ass, Stiles went back to sucking Derek down but started to come up with a plan. 

Realizing Derek really liked Stiles to moan, he started to moan and groan more. Stiles panted Derek's name while pulling off his dick to get some air. He noticed this made the Alpha's dick twitch without touching, so did it again, filing that information away for later.

Moaning and groaning more than he normally would, he knew he was loud, he liked to talk, but normally his bed partners told him he was being too loud, Stiles was so used to holding back. Letting out the sounds he had been denying himself from making was a release in itself and he almost forgot that he was doing it to make Derek get to the main event.

Realizing he was getting lost in the sensation of Stiles mouth on his dick, Derek quickly and without warning flipped Stiles again and moved him. This time it was Stiles flat on his back, feet planted on the bed, legs open exposing himself. Stiles took a steadying breath at the sudden movement.    
  


"Stay." Derek growled with Alpha red in his eyes. 

Normally, Stiles would have made a dog joke about how Derek should be the one staying like a good boy, but Stiles was so far gone with the need to  _ finally _ get Derek's dick in his ass that he kept his mouth shut. Derek leaned over him and pulled out a little vial of oil from his bedside drawer. He saw Stiles' eyebrows rise in confusion.

Sighing, Derek resigned that he'll need to explain to Stiles what it is. "I prefer this natural oil, lube smells so fake and chemically." Stiles nodded in understanding and also permission

Derek coated his fingers in the oil, putting a hand on Stiles' chest, pushing him back down from where he'd leaned forward to watch what Derek was doing. "If you can't stay still, i'll have to make you... actually, it might be nice to use my cuffs on you. After that when I cuff criminals, I'll have memories of where else the cuffs have been." Stiles whined in his throat he was excited by that thought, but also mildly reassured that this wasn’t a one time deal. "Next time Stiles. Next time."

Slicking up the same two fingers that had been in Stiles with his tongue, Derek probed Stiles hole to see how ready he was. Sliding in a third pretty easily he watched as Stiles wriggled and moaned, pushing back onto Derek's. "That's it Stiles, fuck yourself on my fingers. You can't touch yourself to get off but i'll let you find that good spot within."

"Mmm Derek." Stiles breathed as he angled his hips making Derek's fingers push nicely against his prostate. Stiles wasn't sure if he'd be able to come like this, he'd never come untouched before and wanted more, but it has been less that 15 minute since he'd made the mistake of asking Derek for more and he didn't think his ass would take the good sort of pounding if i was sore from another kind. Stiles's moans were getting more frequent and him breathing harsher.

Derek could smell that Stiles was close, although he'd told the younger man he could come when he wanted/ needed to, he wanted Stiles to come on his dick for their first time together. He could touch him with edging at a later date. 

"I'm going to fuck you now Stiles." Derek said, pulling his fingers out of Stiles and using the oil to slick himself up. He waited a few more seconds to give Stiles the chance to change his mind, judging by the smell of joy that filled his nose, he doubted he would. The pause had Stiles opening his eyes, he hadn't realized he'd closed them. Making eye contact with the Alpha, he nodded his head slightly as Derek positioned his dick at Stiles' opening. The head nod had Derek pushing in slowly, both of them groaning at the sensation as Derek's balls met Stiles' skin with a light slap.

Once Derek was full seated inside Stiles, he drew up and back, pulling Stiles's legs over his shoulder and fucking into him in at a brutal pace, skin slapping against skin and harsh breathing was the only sound in the room, until Stiles dropped one of his legs down. The new angle had Derek hitting Stiles sweat spot on every thrust in. The louder Stiles moaned, the more it seemed to spur Derek on. 

"Derek, i'm.. I'm gonna, please can.. Just... I need, I can't... please touch me." Stiles panted and moaned, finding it hard to get the words out as the breath was fucked out of him.

"You cum on my dick or not at all!" Derek's fangs dropped smelling pre-cum. Stiles was so close it was running down his dick. 

Derek was so distracted by the smell of the other man and his moans that Derek's climax took himself by surprise, he fell forward, luckily trapping Stiles dick between them. Stiles trapped dick rubbing against Derek’s abs, this was the contact he needed for him to cum, which he did loudly, shooting between both their bodies for what felt like an eternity, his vision blacking out.

When he came back to himself panting, Derek was still on top of him, panting and licking and nuzzling into his neck whispering "Mine." over and over.

"Derek, you're squishing me." He wasn't, but he was pretty solid. 

"Sorry." Derek quickly rolled to the side grimacing at the sticky mess between them. Laying on his side, he pulled Stiles to him, chest to chest and leaned in and kissed him lovingly. 

Stiles burst out laughing. "Annnd moment ruined! Thanks Stiles." Derek rolled to his back away from the cackling other guy. 

"Sorry! It's just, we did all that... and ... Ha, You had your mouth in my ass before we'd even kissed." 

Derek covered his face and blushed and rolled his eyes at the other man. What had he gotten himself into? Once Derek was back down from his lust fuled brain, he was a bit of a prude and found it hard to talk about sex without blushing.

Stiles continued to lightly chuckle as he snuggled into his wolf. Derek wanted to be annoyed, but he couldn't. He was too happy to finally have his mate in his arms after too long dancing around each other. So he wasn’t annoyed, but he could still pretend he was. 

"Stiles! Shut. Up"

"Make me." And wasn’t that a challenge he was happy to take. 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of my regular works... Sorry, updates are coming.. I promise! 
> 
> Comments are are appreciated


End file.
